Anthony Page
Anthony Page (born c. 1969) is a government worker who has worked as a social worker and a legal adviser for civil rights cases. He is originally from Los Angeles and was unfamiliar with the general culture of Texas, which led to false assumptions such as Hank being a "redneck", and thus more likely to be abusive to his son. Anthony's condescending, invasive and politically correct approach often infuriates Hank, who has on multiple occasions lost his temper with Anthony. Hank refers to Anthony as "Twig-boy" because of his scrawny size. Personality Anthony is a stereotypical bureaucratic eunuch who follows the rules to a tee. He is known to not adequately perform his job and is oblivious when being deceived because he is gullible to people he views as victims. He is often very irrational and hypocritical. In "Junkie Business", after Hank questions the legitimacy of the disability status of a drug addict who works at Strickland Propane, the socially liberal Anthony, now working as a group leader at One Last Chance House, becomes irritated and sternly defensive of his client. He declares that his drug-addicted client is "truly disabled", all while using the Americans With Disabilities Act of 1990 as justification. He is originally from Los Angeles. Description In "Pilot", when working for Social Services, Anthony attempts to take Bobby into care after incorrectly believing he was being subjected to abuse by Hank, as earlier in the episode, Bobby got hit in the eye with a baseball at a baseball game. As a result, while Hank and Bobby were at the Mega Lo Mart store, two women assumed that Hank gave Bobby that black eye due to his temper. Soon word gets around the two that Hank hit his son. Someone reports this to the local social services office where Anthony works. He enters the Hills' house and interviews the Hills regarding how Bobby got the black eye. From the interview Anthony notices Hank's anger issues as he is talking to him which reinforces his belief of Hank abusing Bobby. He also wrongly assumes that Hank hit Peggy, which is not the case. Eventually, Hank kicks Anthony out of his house. From there, he interviews Dale Gribble, Joseph Gribble, and Boomhauer. However, he overhears Bobby and Joseph impersonating Hank Hill, which Anthony believes is the real person. From hearing their angry rant impressions, Anthony believes that he has a real case now. He soon shows up at the Hills' house trying to take Bobby away from his parents, coaxing him with the promise of a nice family across town with a pool. He asks Bobby if he wants to live in a house with a pool, to which Bobby declines, while Hank just chases him away from the house as he drives away, hitting his car and Ladybird barking madly at Anthony as he drives off. When Anthony's boss intervenes, it is determined that Anthony kept pursuing the Hills, despite not having any evidence of Bobby being abused. When the boss asks him about Old Harvey, the baseball coach, it is revealed Anthony failed to conduct an interview with Bobby's baseball coach, Harvey. Once it is revealed that he did not interview this crucial witness, he is subsequently sent back to Los Angeles, and the investigation is officially called off. On the bus going to Los Angeles, he sees Bobby and Hank playfully tussling with one another and thinks that Hank is abusing Bobby. He tells the man sitting next to him who dismisses him, asking "See what, Twig Boy?" Anthony is also seen buying organic, vegetarian snacks for a Super Bowl party, and later attending Luanne's wedding in "Lucky's Wedding Suit". He is voiced by David Herman. Trivia *A sign outside Anthony's office shows he works for "Arlen County." This was changed in subsequent / future episodes to Heimlich County, in which Arlen is an incorporated city. *Anthony's appearance is very similar to that of Michael Bolton in Office Space, who David Herman also portrayed. *It is strange that Hank does not recognize Anthony in "Junkie Business" as the guy who almost got his son taken away, nor is it mentioned that he had been sent back to Los Angeles. Anthony makes no reference to Hank being a bad father either. However, a deleted scene on the DVD does have Hank refer to Anthony as "Twig Boy!" when first meeting him in this episode, as if he did recognize him. Nicknames Twig Boy (Hank Hill) Pilot Quotes "Yeah, I mean, the whole neighborhood was Redneck City". Pilot "Please, Mr. Hill, loud is not allowed". Pilot "Who's Harvey?" Pilot "Twig Boy". Hank Pilot Appearances * Season 1 ** Pilot *Season 2 ** Junkie Business * Season 11 ** Lucky's Wedding Suit Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Minor characters Category:Tom Landry Middle Employees